Invasion
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Sunnydale more specifically, Buffy's house is being invaded by the worst kind of demon.


Invasion

Rating: T

Summary: Sunnydale (more specifically, Buffy's house) is being invaded by the worst kind of demon……

Warning(s): Spike nudity, minor language, relative torture.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is how I wrote the fic. The idea isn't necessarily mine, and the characters you recognize aren't mine.

Spike lay on his bare, lumpy mattress, glaring up at the ceiling as if he could melt it and send the person pacing above him tumbling. 'Oh what a nice thought.' He smiled in amusement and sat up. He shoved the un-used chains to the side and stood up to stretch.

"I shoulder probably go up and see who's pissed at what." He muttered under his breath. Then he heard something thump and frowned. "On the other hand, maybe I shouldn't." He didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever was throwing things.

"What do you mean I have to give up my room!" Spike paused in mid-sit and looked up to see Buffy standing in the doorway to the basement.

"It's only polite. You can stay downstairs with Spike and Dawn." Buffy made a frustrated sound and slammed the door. Spike cocked an eyebrow when she stomped down the stairs and over to the corner they had designated 'his'.

"What's this about you and The Bit bunkin' with me?" Buffy let out another frustrated growl and plopped herself onto Spike's mattress. "Ey! Watch it!" He said. He smirked when she looked up at him in confusion.

"Watch what? It's an old mattress, it can take me throwing myself on it." Spike's smirk grew and he waggled his eyebrows.

"I know. I just want you to watch for the chains." Buffy made a weird eeping sound and leapt up as if burnt. Spike let out a chuckle and shook his head. "They're un-used since before the battle, pet. Did you think I would bring someone here and shag them right under your nose?"

"Major on the eww factor." Buffy muttered.

"So, you going to tell me why your mum said you and the Bit are bunkin' down 'ere?" Buffy sighed and collapsed back onto the mattress. "Is something bad going down?"

"Yes." Spike's ears perked up in interest.

"Really now? What kind of demon is it, and why would you and The Bit have to stay down here with me?" Buffy gave a bit of a choked laugh. "What?"

"It's not a demon, although I wish it was. Demons I can handle." Spike snorted and joined her on the mattress. "It's….." She froze.

"What? What is it?" Spike asked.

"Relatives." She breathed. Spike blinked. And blinked again. Before he burst out laughing. Buffy gave him a heated glare and he grinned. "It isn't funny! I think my relatives are demons!"

"Buffy, as much as you think…or would like to think…. relatives don't generally mean demons." Spike said in between laughs.

"But…..but…they're rude! Well, okay, not really, but they take over my room! They mess it up, they fart in my bed, they...they…" Buffy trailed off as Spike howled in laughter. He flopped back onto the bed and Buffy shot up angrily. "Can't you be at least a little sympathetic to my dilemma?"

"Sorry luv, sorry." Spike sat up and rubbed his face. He managed to keep a straight face for a whole five seconds before breaking into chuckles again.

"You're a pig Spike." Buffy said before stalking up the stairs. Spike sniggered and stood back up, just as he heard the faint slam of a door. He shook his head and made his own way up the stairs. A quick check proved the kitchen to be sun-free so he stepped out.

"Hello Spike." Joyce called from the living room. Spike poked his head in on his way to the fridge.

"Hullo Joyce."

"I'm sorry if we woke you earlier." Spike smiled at the woman on the couch.

"No problem. I don't mind, specially if it means I get to poke fun at the Slayer." Joyce chuckled as he popped back into the kitchen and filled a mug with some blood. He heated it up before joining Joyce in the living room.

"So you heard about the relatives coming over." Joyce said when he settled.

"Yeh." Spike sipped at his breakfast.

"You don't mind them bunking with you, do you? It'll just be for a week or so." Spike shrugged.

"You sure you don't want me to leave? How will you explain a vampire living in your basement?" Joyce cocked her head. "They don't know about Buffy, do they?" Spike asked.

"No." Spike sighed. "I could pass you off as a close friend or something." Joyce suggested.

"And how would you explain the blood in the fridge? The fact that I sleep until two most days? That I don't go outside during the day?"

"I never thought of that." Joyce said.

"I'll just go to Rupes' place for a bit. He won't mind."

"No, you can stay. I'll figure something out, I'm sure." Spike smiled at the woman and put his mug on the coffee table.

"If it's too much trouble…"

"NO!" Spike and Joyce looked up to see Dawn standing at the top of the stairs, eyes wide. "Buffy said the relatives are coming over. You can't leave!" She rushed down the stairs. "If you leave us alone here, with them, I'll…"

"Dawn!" Joyce scolded. "That's not nice!"

"But it's true." She dropped to her knees at Spike's feet. "Please don't go! Please oh please!" Spike smirked at her.

"All right. I won't go unless your mum says I have to." Dawn sighed in relief and Joyce shook her head.

"Honestly, they aren't THAT bad."

Spike wandered through the cemetery, brushing dust off his duster with care. "Bloody fledges always leave behind a lot of dust." He grumbled. One last sweep with his eyes and he concluded that enough was enough, for tonight. Besides, he needed to be back before the Relatives arrived.

He cut through a few hedges on his way back through the cemetery, and nearly collided with a large demon that sent him sprawling backwards with a swipe of one razor-sharp, clawed hand.

"Whoa! Hold up!" He said, climbing to his feet. "Didn't mean to run into you there mate. Honest." The demon paused and gave him a once over, as Spike tried to slide around it. "Sorry but I gotta go, dinners calling…." Spike leapt out of the way as the demon swung a fist at him.

Spike danced around the demon for a good ten minutes before he was struck down by a razor the size of a small dog. "Ouch." He mumbled. He rolled out of the way of a razor and leapt to his feet. One look down told him he had a deep gash in his side. "Now that bloody hurt!" He said as he dodged another attack.

He made quick work of the demon after that, ending up with only two more gashes for his efforts. Then he hid the body in a crypt. "The Slayer and her mum are going to be pissed at me!" He said as he surveyed the damage. "Add to that I think that thing's razors were poisoned."

He hustled back to the Summers' house to find three cars parked in the driveway, and cursed. He limped his way up to the front door and pounded on it harshly. Being a vampire meant poison didn't affect him the same way it would if he were human, but it sure made him dizzy and achy.

"Who are you?" The door swung open to reveal a chubby woman with a glare on her face. Spike blinked.

"Uhm…a friend of Buffy's. I need to see her." Spike said, covering the wounds with his duster. The woman raked her eyes over Spike before sneering.

"No. She's eating and can't be bothered." She was about to shut the door and Spike growled lightly.

"BUFFY!" He hollered. The woman gave him a horrified look and slammed the door in his face. He pounded on it for a few minutes before sliding down the wall to the side of it. He sighed painfully as he felt the poison flow through his body, causing his body temperature to drop even more than normal.

"Spike?" Buffy suddenly poked her head out of the door and Spike grinned up at her. "What happened?"

"Some razor demon thing. There's poison on the blades so I need to have a lie down." Buffy knelt down and quickly dragged Spike to his feet.

"We'll get you downstairs." Spike nodded and Buffy dragged him through a house full of wide-eyed relatives and down to his bed in the basement. He gave Joyce a quirky grin as he went down. "What were you doing going after one like that?" She asked as he was dropped gently onto his bed.

"I didn't. Went out for a fledge or two, ran into this razor thing." Spike said as Buffy pulled away his coat. "Cut me up before I managed to kill it."

"You just had to go out on a night like tonight." Buffy muttered as she peeled away his shirt. Spike hissed. "Sorry." She rummaged about under the bed and came up with a first aide box. "This needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

"What about your relatives?"

"They can wait." Spike heard a snort and looked up to see the group of said relatives crowded around the door.

"Uhm…Buffy." Buffy looked up to their wide eyes. Joyce was peering over their shoulders, looking apologetic. "You might want to take care of them first." Buffy frowned and stood up. She cleared her throat.

"All right, the shows over. Enough gawking." She barked in annoyance. The chubby woman that had answered the door first glared at Spike.

"Why are you hanging out with hooligans young lady?" She demanded. Buffy crossed her arms.

"Spike is NOT a hooligan Grandma Cessi." Buffy said. "He's a close friend, he just got into a spot of trouble."

"Spot of trouble my ass." The pudgy man beside woman number one – Cessi – said. "I know ruffians when I see them." He glared. "I cannot believe Joycie would let you hang around with that thing."

"I agree." Cessi said. "What has gotten into you Joyce?" Joyce gave them a horrified, and slightly hurt, look. Spike narrowed his eyes at the pair, the only two of the five that had spoken. "I held you so high in my books….you've sunken…."

"Hey now, that's enough." Spike interrupted. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his side and the burn of the poison. "Insult me all you want, I'll live. But if you even think about rattling on Joyce and Buffy…." His eyes flashed golden.

"Easy Spike." Buffy stepped in between them and him, and firmly pushed him back onto the mattress. "Sit." Spike gave her a look.

"Why I never…." Woman number two said softly. "Such an angry young man." Spike turned his glare onto her and she backed away. His gaze softened. Woman number three decided to pipe up.

"Way to go." Spike held back a smirk as she made her way down the stairs. After his little outburst she was the only one brave enough to go down the stairs, or so it seemed. "My name is Emily Summers, Joyce's sister."

"M' Spike." Buffy ignored the relatives and returned to swabbing the cuts with antiseptic and gauze. "I never knew Joyce had a sister." Joyce pushed her way through the crowd and down the stairs.

"What kind of a name is Spike?" Man number two, the last of the relatives, asked. He looked to be the youngest of the five, next to Emily. Spike tilted his head and shot a look at Joyce.

"Well….my hair." He said slowly. "It spikes up in curls when I don't gel it back." All five relaxed a bit. Spike snorted. If only they knew. "Ouch! Watch where you're poking you bi…." Spike trailed off at the glare Buffy shot up at him.

"Mouth shut Spike." She hissed as she wrapped bandages around his waist.

"Sorry, pet." Spike looked up to see that Cessi and her husband, or so he thought, had gone. Woman number two had followed them, leaving woman number three and man number two. "Sorry for blowin' up back there. I'm just a tad beat."

"I forgive you." Emily said immediately. "I know how horrible Cessi, Don, and Eliza can be." Spike smirked at her as Buffy wiped up the other, smaller cuts. "Do you always get into fights?"

"Err…..i brassed off a few of the local gangsters." Spike said as Buffy unexpectedly pulled his shirt off. "Hey!" He protested, glancing at Emily and the other man.

"You've never been modest before Spike, don't start now." Buffy said, throwing the ruined shirt into a bin and throwing him on of his blue ones. He wrinkled his nose but slid it on, wincing as he almost pulled what he assumed to be stitches.

"I'm modest….occasionally." The man snorted. Spike turned to him and the man met him square in the eye. Spike rose to his feet, ignoring Buffy's protesting, and tilted his head.

"Oh no, no pissing contests." Buffy pleaded as they studied each other. Spike was the one who broke eye contact, and did so with a grin.

"I like him." He said. The man smirked.

"My name's John. Emily's husband." They shook hands and Buffy seemed to relax.

"Okay, now that the drama is over….does anyone want any dinner?" Joyce spoke up.

Spike found it hard to sleep that night. His side was burning and aching. He could feel the poison run through his system, and he was hungry. That and Buffy's snores were driving him crazy. "Can't sleep?" Spike jumped lightly as basement door opened. Joyce was standing at the top of the stairs, a mug in one hand.

"Nah." Spike sat up, wincing. Joyce made her way carefully down the stairs and over to his mattress. "Slayer snores too much."

"Yeah, but she won't believe me when I tell her." Joyce agreed, smiling. "I brought you some dinner." She handed him the mug.

"Thanks." Spike smiled and began to sip at the warm liquid. "Your relatives aren't all that bad."

"No, it's just Cessi and Don. Eliza is just shy." Spike nodded. "They'll get used to you soon enough."

"Hope so, cuz someone needs to patrol or we'll have many, many demons running about." Spike paused. "You're not planning on lettin' them go about at night are you?"

"No!" Joyce laughed. She took the now empty mug from him. "I need to get back upstairs. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course." Spike settled himself back down as Joyce left, and surprisingly fell asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow.

He was startled awake the next morning by a loud shriek that sounded like it was right next to his ear. He leapt up to see Cessi standing at the bottom of the steps, mouth agape and eyes wide. "You, you, you….."

"Me, me, me what?" Spike asked as his side flared up in pain. She couldn't seem to speak, but motioned to his body. He looked down to find himself totally nude. He smirked. "Yeh, I sleep in the buff. What of it?"

"Buffy…and Dawnie…..they…." Spike straightened his shoulders and put his hands on his hips.

"I've got nothing to hide. Nothing I want to hide." The woman shrieked when he wriggled his hips and fled up the stairs. He smirked evilly and wrapped a blanket around his middle before sitting back down.

"That was cruel." A voice piped up. It was Buffy.

"And I'm a vampire." Spike said proudly. "Did you see her face?" He asked. Buffy dissolved into giggles that woke Dawn, who complained about missing the whole show. Finally they calmed down and the girls left Spike to get dressed. Of course, he left his shirt hanging open as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"You scarred Cessi for life I think." Emily greeted him from by the stove. Spike slid in and shrugged, eyeing the ray of sunlight that filtered in.

"She's the one who didn't knock." Emily grinned. "Honestly didn't mean to though, I fell asleep in my clothes and woke up without them. Not quite my fault."

"I'd say. Have a seat, you want any eggs?" She motioned to the skillet. "I'm making them for everyone."

"Sure, why not." Spike agreed, grabbing one of the plates on the counter. She slid an egg onto his plate along with a piece of bacon and a pancake. "Looks good." He said as he dug in. Joyce entered seconds later with Don and Eliza.

"Nice one Spike." Was all Joyce said. Spike smirked around his egg. Eliza grabbed her own plate of food and fled the kitchen. "Next time try to keep your clothes on. I don't want Dawn seeing you nude."

"Sorry luv, didn't even know I'd shed." Spike apologized. He finished his plate and slid it away from him.

"Rude mongrel." Don muttered, snagging two plates. Spike scowled at him as he left. Emily patted his hand.

"Ignore him. It wasn't your fault, not really. You could have been in a bedroom and she'd have found you." Spike blinked. "That's how nosey she is." John was the next to enter the room, and he took a seat beside Spike. Emily slid a plate to him and slipped another piece of bacon and a pancake onto Spike's empty plate.

"I'd congratulate you on scaring Cessi, but Joyce would probably whack me on the head." Spike smirked at the man and Joyce nodded in agreement. "So, who's up for an outing today?" Spike paused mid-bite. "I'm all for a little shopping, a movie, maybe some arcade fun?"

"Sounds lovely," Emily said. "Minus the arcade part." She turned to Spike. "He wastes his money in those things. Not to mention he buys a lot of things in the shopping spree before the arcade, and the movie."

"I do not!" John argued. "I spend my money wisely." Spike finished off his pancake. "Want to come with us Spike?" Spike slid his plate away.

"I'd better not. My side still hurts and…"

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot about that." Emily frowned. "How did that happen again?" Spike tilted his head.

"There's a group of bullies around, thinks they're some sort of Big Bad." He smirked. "They don't like me much and tried to kill me. Didn't work out the way they planned though."

"Oh dear. Should we be keeping an eye out for them?" She sounded worried now. Spike flashed her a quick grin.

"Wouldn't hurt, but they don't really go out during the day. Fancy themselves cooler if they stay in, then prowl the streets at night." They heard a door upstairs slam, and then Buffy and Dawn were in the kitchen.

"I heard someone mention shopping." Dawn announced. "I'm in."

"Excellent. Buffy?" John asked. Spike slid off his stool and made his way to the basement door.

"No, I'll stay with Spike. I need to talk to him anyway." Spike glanced at her briefly in surprise, before heading down the stairs. He heard Buffy come down behind him and he collapsed onto his mattress.

"You should go with them. It's the perfect time to use up their money." Spike said as she squatted down beside him.

"Oh I plan on taking advantage of their money, I just need to talk with you first." Spike twisted his head as she gently moved his shirt to reveal a blood soaked bandage. "And I need to change this."

"You don't have to. It'll be fine." Spike said as she deftly tore the bandages open. The gash was still an angry red color, with blood trickling out in places. "Vampire healing, remember?" He asked softly. "The poison is already gone, and the gash itself is just sore." She poked it. "Ouch!"

"Just sore?"

"Bint……okay it's more than sore, it bloody hurts, but it'll be fine." Buffy took out the first aid box and began to swipe the wound with the antiseptic, despite his protests. Spike sighed and let her work, moving only when she began wrapping new gauze around his middle. "Thanks."

"You're one of mine now." Buffy suddenly said. Spike glanced at her. "You're part of the gang now, whether anybody likes it or not." She threw the bloody bandages away and shoved the box under the mattress. "And I take care of my own."

"Thanks pet." Spike whispered. She patted his back and stood up.

"Now what happened to the demon?" She asked.

"I killed it. Took quite a bit of effort, but I killed it." Buffy made a face. "What?"

"Now I'll have to go take care of the body." She said. "Do you know what kind of demon it was?"

"Never seen one like it before. I stashed it in a crypt." He added helpfully. Then paused. "I can help move it if you want to wait until tonight."

"No, you need to rest. Let that heal. I'll get Xander to help." Spike nodded reluctantly. "Now, sleep and I'll go shop." She said cheerfully. Spike nodded and fell onto his stomach with a sigh. "If you promise to stay there all day, I'll get you something."

"Huh? Oh yeah, promise. Nothing pink, eh pet?" Buffy grinned and ran up the stairs.

Four days later…….

Spike was jarred awake by a shrill shriek for the second time in the past three days. He didn't bother to open his eyes and sighed. "Ya know, you knew I sleep down here so why do you insist on coming down?" Spike asked grumpily.

"Huh?" That was Buffy. Spike twisted his head to see Cessi standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips and eyes wide in shock. Buffy was sitting up in her sleeping bag, hair frizzy and poofed out. A quick look at the digital clock showing it was six. Buffy, asleep now? She must have taken a nap after school.

"JOYCE!" Spike winced and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, then finally his head. The soft, yet thick, material was warm and Spike was almost asleep again by the time he heard Joyce's voice by Cessi's.

"You know that Spike sleeps nude down here." Joyce was saying. "Why do you keep coming down?" Buffy could be heard rolling over to him and Spike peeked out to see her coming to a stop beside his cot.

"New way of getting around there pet?" He asked.

"It's cold. The bag is warm. End of story." Buffy said. Spike smirked at her.

"Same here. Thanks by the way, you didn't have to get it." Buffy shrugged.

"It's better than the old brown one. That'll protect you from the sun and keep you warm." She offered a small smile and he grinned back. "You have bed head by the way."

"You're one to talk." Buffy pouted.

"Well if that thing is staying here then I won't!" Spike's ears perked up at the frustrated exclamation.

"Oh please let her be serious…" He muttered. He tilted his head to look at the women arguing to see Cessi glaring at him in disgust. "Okay, she doesn't know I'm a vamp so why am I getting that look?" He asked Buffy.

"No clue. I've gotten that look before."

"Can I scare her? Please?" Spike pleaded. He turned to Buffy. "Just a little? Maybe some gold in the eyes…..a ridge or two….fangs?"

"No." Buffy giggled at the thought. "As much as I wish you could…."

"Can I get up then?" He asked hopefully. Buffy smirked.

"Go for it. And if mom gets mad…you were saving her." Spike smirked and sat up. He let the blanket pool at his waist and yawned loudly. Careful of his side, he stretched and heard a soft, horrified gasp.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry." He commented to Buffy with a grin. He stood up and the blanket fell. Cessi shrieked and fled before it hit the floor. Spike smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Well that was rude."

"Spike…"

"I mean, I don't look bad." He paused, throwing a smirk at a red-faced Buffy. "Do I?" Buffy silently shook her head and he turned to Joyce, who covered her mouth with a giggle. "Joyce?" He whined. "Do I look bad?"

"No, Spike." She finally said. "But that was rude." Spike huffed and plucked up the blanket.

"Well, the way she looks at me. And Buffy said I couldn't go vampy…." Joyce gave Buffy a look. "So I got up. I was saving you." Joyce laughed.

"Well, good news for you two. They're leaving in the morning. Tomorrow." Buffy cheered silently and Spike slipped into a pair of jeans with a grin. "You can go back to patrolling."

"Good. I can't believe I let you call the Whelp and have him patrol." Buffy frowned. "I'll be nicer to him…when he's around." Spike said. "That's the best you'll get."

"Why do I bother?" Joyce giggled and retreated upstairs.

"Oh." She said before she left. "They insisted on a stroll later tonight." She said nervously. "You need to go with them." Buffy groaned and Spike flopped back on his cot.

"I'm still injured." He said. Buffy poked him. "Okay, okay, I'll go. But can I please scare them? At least let me get Cessi and her guy good."

"We'll see." Spike grinned and jogged up into the kitchen, shirt on but open. Dawn was sitting with John at the counter, eating some cereal. Spike perked up.

"Wheetabix!" He said after a sniff, and a quick peek in the cabinet. He pulled it out and poured himself a bowl, wishing that he could pour blood on it for more flavor. Instead he sat beside John, who smirked at him.

"Nosy one isn't she?" He asked. Spike nodded. "Are you going on that walk with us?" He asked. "I haven't seen you out and about much."

"I sleep during the day. Lethargic and my skin burns too easily to be out in full sun." Spike explained. John nodded.

"Will we get any trouble from that gang that beat you up the day we came?" Spike paused mid-bite. Then shrugged. "Should we bring protection?" His wife asked from behind. Spike tilted his head.

"Definitely. We get lots of crazies." Dawn answered. "I never leave the house without something." She said. Emily nodded and joined Joyce in the living room. Spike heard her mention weapons and heard Joyce answer.

"I'm gonna go get a smoke." Spike said. "Call me when you're ready to go." Dawn nodded and Spike breezed out the back door. His side was still sore, he noticed, as he sat on the step and lit a smoke. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke in a circle, repeating the action until Dawn flew out of the door and tackled him to the ground.

"Gotchya!" She squealed as they went down. He threw the cigarette away from them and grinned. He let Dawn gain the upper hand, pinning him to the ground, before flipping their positions and bouncing gently on her. "Hey! Not fair!"

"Get off her you ruffian!" Spike tilted his head to see Cessi glaring at him. "You'll crush the girl." Spike opened his mouth to retort but found himself once again pinned to the ground, this time by Buffy.

"Hey! Not fair!" He whined. Buffy smirked down at him before hopping up and extending a hand. Spike accepted the help and hopped up.

"He wouldn't hurt Dawn, Cessi." Joyce said with a sigh. "In fact, if the three of them break into song or spar while we walk, don't be surprised." John and Emily laughed lightly at the admission and walked on, arm in arm. Eliza took off after them, then Cessi and Don. Dawn stuck with Joyce and Spike caught Buffy's arm as they went after them.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Well, everyone else but Eliza is paired up….." He grinned. Buffy shrugged and they sped up to walk to the side of the large group. "Bound to attract some sort of attention." Spike commented softly.

"I know. Keep your eyes….ears, and nose peeled." She said with a grin. Spike sniffled loudly, earning a grunt from Cessi, and a laugh from Buffy.

"Don't smell anything bad." He commented with a grin. "Well…."

"Spike!" Buffy laughed. She punched him lightly on the arm and Spike retaliated with a light kick in the rear. "You're so dead!" She proclaimed, launching into a series of kicks and punches. Spike parried each blow and returned a few as they danced around the stunned group.

"Like I said……. BUFFY!" Spike and Buffy paused at Joyce's shriek. The whole group was frozen as a band of leather clad vampires pushed out of the bushes. They were in human face, fortunately, so the relatives seemed only a little stunned.

"Spike!" One of them shouted angrily. Spike stalked to the front, ignoring the nervous whispers. He could hear Buffy whispering orders to her mother, and Dawn was inching the group of relatives away.

"I'm here. Now what do you want?" Spike asked. "Enough to interrupt my walk…."

"You killed my friend." Spike's eyebrows went up and Cessi gasped an 'I knew it'.

"You got it backwards. Your friend attacked me, I defended myself." Spike said calmly. The vampire's eyes flashed yellow. "Now leave me be."

"I think not." He charged at Spike, shifting into vamp-face. Spike shifted as well and the fight began. Punches, kicks, screams (from the relatives), and several dusted vampires later Buffy and Spike had made quick work of the group.

Both turned to the stunned group of relatives and Buffy sighed. "I guess you won't believe that they were on crack?" She asked. The noticed they were staring at Spike. "Spike! Shift faces."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He shifted to human face and Buffy began the long explanation of vampires and Slayers to her relatives as they made their way back to the Casa de Summers.

"So much for normal family visits….."

END

The relatives:

Cessi and Don: Joyce's parents

Eliza and Emily: Joyce's sisters

John: Emily's husband

Watch Out World and Holiday are on hold until I can figure out what I wanted to do with them. Sorry, but writers block strikes again. I've got friends helping out on it though and the next chapters should be out soon.


End file.
